


Porcelain Obsession

by BiffManly



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffManly/pseuds/BiffManly
Summary: At a mere 4'5", Tulip, or Tee, has always been seen as a child. Because of this reason, she has decided to study child psychology. After several meetings at a park, Tulip becomes fixated on learning about, and from, a "Young boy," Only to later have the fixation leave from her, and move to him. Where his becomes less of a fixation, and more of an unhealthy obsession with his newest "Doll"





	1. Flower doll

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing summaries. This chapter is purely in introduction, I promise the others will be longer then this!

I always had a love, hate relationship with the sun. I love the way it makes the clouds look in the morning, but it seems to hate my skin during the noontime.

Carrying my bag is usually a chore as well; but a necessary one. Medicated sunscreen, medicated lotion, medicated face lotion, and just straight up medication. I have to always be careful when I’m out, even without parasol. Burns are never fun; and when you’re albino, they can be deadly even.

 

“Least I’ve taken some weight off my shoulder...” I used to carry thick notebooks with me at all times, but since I bought a smartphone, I find them less needed. Voice to text in writing document apps are such a breeze. Though, I still hold on to a small writing pad, just in case. Though, ‘small’ is a term used loosely. Most anything is going to look giant sized in my chubby hands.

 

Currently, I’m sitting out at a children's park. Studying, observing, and probably looking gross while doing this. Being 19 and sitting balled up on a bench staring at children makes me feel gross, but I really need to take notes and observations. ‘I promise I don’t want your children.’ I try and discretely record what I see with my phone. Two kids pushing gravel into a large pile, while one takes a running start, probably to jump feet first into it. Several children on swings, one being pushed by their grandfather it seems. One girl braiding anothers hair. One boy running at high speed towards some low placed monkey bars.

 

“Oh, he clotheslined himself.” I zoom in the camera.

 

I feel a tug of sticky hands on my arm. “What’re you doin’? Is that your moms phone?” A young boy, probably around 5 or 6 continues to grab at me. I smile widely, “No, this is my phone, and I’m making a movie.” I lie to him, it’s much easier then to tell them about psychology, or college reports. The boy spits on the ground in front of us, then continues, “How come I’m not in it then? I wanna be in a movie!” I stand, and tell him to play as he normally would. He yells, then grabs into his pocket showing the camera a neat rock he found, then waves as if to say goodbye. “Now you have to pay me! Dad said big movie actors make big movie money!” Laughing, I reach into my bag, and pull out two 100 yen coins. He smiles big, “Thanks! I’m gonna go show my mom the money I just made!” He runs off quickly, kicking up some gravel as he leaves. ‘At least he said thank you.’ I think to myself.

 

I hear him in the distance, “Mom, look at what the girl with fat legs gave me!” His mom hushes him while glancing at me, more then likely embarrassed by what he said. I pay it no mind. Children are honest without reason and speak what they see and feel. Though, I wouldn’t say that my legs are ‘fat’.

Just, ‘thicker’ then an average japanese girls would be. There’s no way he could’ve known that I’m Finnish, or that I have dwarfism. For most kids, anyone taller then them is going to appear normal. I sit myself back down, and continue with my recording.

 

About an hour later, the sun had started setting lower into the sky. Most familys had packed up, not wanting their children to stay up too late, or miss dinner. Getting up to leave, I notice a young boy with purple hair holding a stuffed bear to his face, talking to it. Seeing as he didn’t have parents near him, I go over to see if he is okay. “Hello, you look lonely, want me to help find your mother?” Not even looking up, he hisses at me,

 

“Don’t speak so directly to me or teddy you bitch, I know just where my mother is!”

 

I take that as my cue to leave.

 

After taking the late train home, and then doing my weekly food shopping, I walk to my apartment building and type in my keycode. “Sausages! My baby boy!” I look for my large cat, finding him sleeping in the crevice beside my bed, as per usual. “I’m home chunky boy!” I grab him, and lift him up to shove my face into his stomach. He breathes outward, but makes no effort in his fat body to move away. I coo at him in finnish for a little bit, then place him down on the floor. He stretches, moans, then follows as I walk away to sit at my computer. I take my nearby phone cord, and plug my phone into my pc, waiting for the video files to move over to the computer so that I can edit them. Sausages stares up at me, waiting for me to pick him up to hold onto my lap. Without hesitation, I lift his heavy body, and place him onto my thighs. He could make the jump sure, but he knows that I’m a pushover and will do anything that he wishes. Which is why he ended up so large in the first place. The computer makes a sound, signaling that the uploading was complete. I load up my video editing program, and work on cutting out any unnecessary parts of footage. After working for close to an hour, I feel Sausages begin to lick my thighs. “Guess that means it’s time for your wet food.” I save the progress I’ve made, and get up from my seat, holding Sausages close to my neck.

 

I open his can of food while scrunching up my face. No matter how often I do this, I will never become used to this smell. I ‘oh so elegantly’ dump his food onto the kitchen tile floor. He refuses to eat his wet food from a dish. Yet another example of me being a pushover and letting my cat do as he pleases. While he eats, I open my fridge door and look for some of the food that I had just bought. “Still can’t get over just how large some of the fruits are in Japan.” I’ve been here for almost 2 years, yet I still become amazed at the smallest things here. Grabbing what I need, I close the fridge door, and scoot my step stool over to infront of the tiny stove. I reach to grab any spices that I may need, and then began to cook. By the time my food is ready, Sausages has already finished his and is already pleading to me to feed him some of mine. Without a second thought, I grab pieces that I know wont make him sick, and drop them on the floor in front of him.

 

I carry my plate over to my computer. I don’t have a dinner table. Really, my apartment doesn’t have much of anything. Being that it, and myself are so small, there isn’t much to fill into it. I think back to some of the kids I saw today while I eat. Because I study in childrens psychology, I spend a lot of time at places like parks and stores. I’ve even been aloud to shadow at daycare's. The older women finding me ‘Oh so adorable’, and ‘Just like a little doll’. They’ll ask me my name, Tulip, then ask of it’s meaning, seeing as it is an english word. Then they’ll begin to coo about how perfect of a fit it is. Honestly, as long as they continue to allow me to watch the children interact, I couldn’t care less about what it is they have to say to, or about, me.

 

I think back to the purple haired boy. Why was he alone and upset sounding? What did he mean, “Knows exactly where his mother was,” I try not to dwell on it. It’s none of my business.

 

I still dwell on it.

It was weird.

I wanna know more about him.

 

I finish my food, place the bowl on the floor for the cat to lick, which he does, and continue with my editing. Which, not long after, I finish and upload to the class discussion page. I read all the other posts, and try my hardest to study all of the things they’ve seen recently. Online classes can be a struggle, but with my limited japanese knowledge, I don’t dare risk going to an on campus college until I’m confident with my speaking and writing skills. I still struggle to read directions on packages and signs. I’ll just have to work harder. Even if it means losing sleep. Even if it means not sleeping right now.

 

I fall asleep on my desk.

 

I wake up roughly 20 min later. “Goddammit.” I shake my head, trying to get sleep to leave me alone. It doesn’t work. I sigh, push my chair backward, and stand. “Guess it’s time for my routine.” Routine consists of, shower, lotioning, teeth brushing, pill taking, vitamin taking, and cat hugging. The latter being the best. For me, not for him, he was sleeping. I turn my computer into sleep mode, grab my phone, make sure my alarm is on, and turn off my lights. I walk to my bed, and fall into it.

 

“Maybe I’ll go to that park tomorrow and see that boy again.”

 

I breathe out and go to sleep.


	2. 2

The phone alarm started blaring, right on time, as per usual. I reached out blindly to my left, pawing at the bed, looking for my phone. Grabbing it, I lifted and unlocked to screen to silence the alarm. Just using music never has worked, it always had to be loud and obnoxious. I’m just too heavy a sleeper. Speaking of heavy;

“Sausages baby, you’re on my neck and I can’t breathe very well. You need to move silly boy.”

He makes a huffing sigh as I push him, but makes no attempt to leave anytime soon. I push him to rest on my chest. He moans as he rolls down, landing onto my stomach. “Good boy.”

I bring my phone back to my face. 8:00 a.m. perfect time to get up and get started on my work. I take a few moments to check my social media, replying to messages from my mother, and checking into any apps with daily rewards. As kindly as possible, I shove my cat off my body and to the side. He breathes heavily as I do it, I love him so much. I stand on top of my bed and stretch out my muscles. “Oh!” my shoulder and elbow popped. I jump down onto the floor, and waddle to the bathroom. After peeing and washing my hands, I head to the kitchen.

“What are you thinking for breakfast big boy? I’m thinking bread.” I say as I reach up to the breadbox.

I look over to my right, Sausages has moved himself back to the bed crevasse against the wall.

“Bread it is then.”

I walk over to my computer and wake it up from sleep mode, chewing on a roll as I do. I log onto my online school account and check to see if there are any new updates on the ‘student share news board. I see several comments on the videos that I’ve posted. ‘Wonderful job!’, ‘I’d love to see more of these!’, ‘These are really helpful!’ I smile to myself, most people probably couldn’t get away with filming at a childrens park. I really do like being helpful to others. It’s just always been in my nature. Considering my health, I’m rather limited with what I’m able to do physically. I always wanted to learn proper self-defense, but I just could never keep up with all the strength involved. That’s why I choose to ‘strengthen my mind’, per say. Learn to talk out my any issues that may come around and place myself into the mind of others. At one point, I considered criminal psychology, but later came to love the idea of working with children. Seeing the process of the mind at work as it’s growing rapidly with the world and environment around it. Plus, I don’t really deal well with the thought of talking with a hardened criminal.

After working on a few multiple choice based work assignments, and finishing up a report due within the month, I look to see that it’s already heading around 17:00. ‘May have put a little too much effort into my writing.’ I push myself back from the desk. ‘I’ll just grab a late lunch in town.’ I walk over to my small dresser next to the foot of my bed and pull out a much less sweats inspired outfit. ‘Wouldn’t wanna look too gross at the park.’ Throwing on a sweater and skirt, I find my cat, smoosh my face into his fat, then grab my shoes and bag and head through the door.

Food vendors are always so nice, they usually add extra to my order. What with me be being a ‘Growing young girl’ and all. It’s stupid, but I never correct them. Free things are nice. I decide on a crepe, I walked here so I feel like sweets are an okay.

I earned it.

They finish wrapping it up as I placed my money on the counter. They put like, 5 extra strawberries on it, nice. I grab it and head towards the park. Finding my usual bench, I set by bag to my side and take my phone out of the pocket of it. Balancing my food in my hand all the while. After filming for about 5 minutes, I feel someone walk up behind me.

“Is that sweet?”

Gasp! It’s the strange purple haired boy! I maintain a straight face and point to my crepe. “You mean this?”

“Of course I meant that you idiot!” He shouts. I wince due to his volume, then reply.

“Yeah, they put extra cream and fruit into it so it turned out to be pretty sweet. You want a bite?”

He makes a face of disgust and pulls his bear closer to his chest. “I don’t want anything that your disgusting mouth has touched!” He yells, then changes his tone, “But, you are welcome to take me to where you got yours.” He looks down at me, his mouth showing a light smile. “Well,” I slowly reason out, “I don’t see any reason why not.” I look to gauge his reactions, pupils expanding, shoulders relaxing, I seem to have quickly gotten onto his good side. I guess he is the type of boy whom loves to get his way. Though, aren’t we all sort of like that in a way?

“Hold on just a moment please.” I stop the still ongoing recording on my phone, and place it back into my bag. Standing, I dust off the front of my skirt, and turn back towards him. “Okay, ready!” I lift my bag up onto my shoulder. “My name is Tulip by the way, though, you’re free to call me Tee.”

“I don’t care about your name, it’s not important to me.”

Huh, guess he prefers to give people nicknames? I won’t dwell on it. I walk to stand next to him.

“You’re shorter then I realized.” He stares down at me as we begin to walk.

“Oh, yeah, most people tend to not see height when someone is sitting up straight. I try to keep good posture so that I won’t have many back problems in the future.”

“I never asked you about your back; Teddy says that you talk too much.”

Oh….  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you or…..Teddy.” I look back towards the roads path. I can feel that he continues to look at me.

“You’re skin is so white, almost as if artificial.”

I laugh briefly, “I could say the same about you.” He seems to ignore my response.

“You don’t smell like a child, unlike your stature.”

S-smell?  
“That’s because I’m not a child, I’m 19.” I tell him, smiling.

He looks down at me again. “19, like my brother.”

I turn my head to him, “Oh, what’s your brothers name?” I’m curious to know more about his family.

He sharply grabs my shoulder, “Don’t speak of them! My brothers don’t have any business towards you!” He screams at me. People walking near us stop to look. He turns back forward and continues to walk, still remaining gripped to me. Eventually, we reach the stand. “Order my food, I want them to make it just as yours is.”

“Oh that’s fine, I guess. You have any money on you or would you need me to pay for this?” He pulls a plain black wallet, and hands me a 2000 yen note. Purely from curiosity, I stretch to see inside his wallet.

‘So much money?!’ Kid must have real rich, and or generous parents!

I walk up to the vendor. “Ah, you’re back! And you brought your big brother this time!” I just go along with it. “Yeah, um, can I have another crepe, like the one you made me before?” He laughs as he takes the money and gives me my change back. Er, the purple haired boys change back. “Careful! You’ll gain more weight if you keep eating like!”

Again, not fat.

He finishes making the crepe and hands it over to me. ‘This one has more berries in it then my first one did. Unfair.’ I thank the jolly, yet rude man, and walk back over to the boy. He snatches the crepe from my hands. “Um, you want me to hold onto your money while you eat?” He looks at me, and swallows a large mouthful of food. “I hate having to carry around useless things like coins. You take them.”

“Oh, okay then. Thank you.” Cool.

We begin our walk back to the park, by now the sun has set pretty low. He sits himself right in the middle of the bench. Leaving no room for me. I open my mouth to speak to him, but he beats me to it.

“Stand in front of me.”

“Pardon?” I’m confused.

“Are you deaf!? I said to stand in front of me!”

I place my bag far on the bench next to him and walk in front of him. He eats while looking at me. “Turn to your left.” I do as he asks. “Now face away from me.” I turn left again, facing the other way. “Why is it you choose to dress so drab and tasteless?”

Oh, “Um well, I mostly just planned to sit here at the park by myself. Then go back home and do homework...maybe play with my cat.”

“You ought to present yourself better. Ne teddy? Don’t you agree?”

“Are you, are you interested in fashion?”

“I enjoy dressing up my dolls and finding clothing fitting for them.” While his face is turned downward towards his bear, he moves his gaze towards me.”

“Well, I’d love to see a picture of them sometime. I’m sure they look lovely.” He smiles at me.

“Maybe, you could come over for sweets and meet a few of them.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” I smile for him, “I’d love to come over sometime.”

“Today.”

“Today, as in, like right now? Isn’t it kinda late?” I’m confused.

“I hate repeating myself, and I hate being forced to wait for things I want. Yes, today. Now.”

I think over anything that might need to be done for today. ‘I’m caught up on all my online work. Sausages has plenty of dry food with him, I have all my important meds in my bag with me, along with any lotion...’ “I suppose that’s fine, I’ll come along. Though, is your dad or mom here with you?”

“My mother is with me,” he looks off to the side, “And I’m sure my father knows where I am, he’s always keeping track of us.” He spits out.

“Alright, I guess that’s fine then. As long as nobody minds.” He stands, grabs hold of my arm, and starts leading me to the road.

“The limo is waiting.”

‘The limo?’ I squint at the road, and see a limo. ‘Has, has there been a limo there this whole time? Did I, did I just not notice this here? It’s huge! How did I really not notice this? I had to have walked past it 3 times!’ A man stands outside the door, holding it open for me and the boy. The boy enters first, then pulls me inside. The door closes, and the limo begins to drive slowly. “Wait! What about the guy outside? Wait for him!”

The boy, whom has placed himself across from me, stays looking, and playing, with his bear. “He’s fine. It’s fine.”

Is it really fine?

“Oh geez, I’m so sorry! I just realized I never did as you your name!”

“I noticed that, you really are a rude girl.”

“Again, very sorry about that, would you tell me your name.”

He pauses what he’s doing, then looks at me. “Kanato. Sakamaki Kanato.”

“Well, It’s wonderful to meet you Kanato!” I extend my hand to him. He doesn’t take it.

“Don’t get your gross hands so close to Teddy!”

I move like my hand was on fire. “…...sorry.”

He leans backward and smiles. “At least you know when to behave. You could make such a polite little doll.”

He continues to look at me through the rest of the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* The boy was Kanato the whole time!? I'm so surprised spooked! Next up, a wonderful tea party and a lovely family dinner.


	3. Tea time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter in half. Originally, it was much longer, but due to wanting a quicker update for you guys, I chopped it in half and am going to revise what I have on it.

The limo started to slow down a rather vacant looking road. It felt like we’d been driving through the woods for at least 20 now. The hasn’t been a house the entire drive since leaving the town. I think back to the conversation I had with Kanato in the ride earlier;

“So where do you live Kanato? I don’t think I’ve ever really seen any of these roads before.” He had paused himself from moving Teddies feet around. “We live out in the woods.” He spat. We, the way he said that seems strange. “Oh, do your brothers live at home with you too? I guess this means I’ll be meeting them too.” Kanato shifts his gaze up to me after I say that. “My brothers are not important to you! Stop bringing them up! I hate having to repeat myself!” Kanato shouts while glaring. I can’t help but notice his eyes have started to water. “I’m sorry Kanato, I’ll leave the subject.” Kanato continues to glare at me for a moment, then looks down at Teddy again.

‘His brothers seem to be an uneasy subject with him. They must have a strained relationship.’ I think for a moment that maybe he’s embarrassed to have me come and see them, or him being caught hanging out with me, but I scrap that thought. He wouldn’t have invited me to come and see his home and ‘play’ with him if that were the case. I continue to just look out the window. ‘The leaves on these trees are so thick, and so many of them are so close together. It would be so easy to get lost out in woods like those.’

I can feel Kanato staring at me, I turn to look over at him. “We’re here.” Just as he says that, a house comes into view. Or really, rather a mansion comes into view. Old, tall, wide, and surrounded by a large, iron looking fence. I really don’t know what I was expecting, considering the limo we’re riding in, and what with his uncaring for small, change-like money. He must come from old money. I can only imagine the generations of family that have lived in that house. It makes my mothers moderate sized home in Finland look like a barn. We pull up into the driveway, er, brick path. It’s a brick driveway. The limo pulls to a stop. The door is pulled open by the driver and Kanato exits through it first. I wait till he’s completely passed though, then exit as well.

The first thing I notice when stepping out is a large circular fountain. The second thing I notice, is Kanato staring at me up by the front door. ‘When, and how, did he manage to get there that quickly?’ I don’t dwell on it, I don’t wanna make him have to wait on me. I lightly jog up to him, holding tightly onto my bag so nothing falls out of it.

“Follow where I go, we’re going straight to my room.”

I nod, then turn to wave goodbye to the limo driver. They’re already gone.

‘How on earth did I not hear them drive away? Was I breathing that loudly while jogging?’

Again, I choose not to dwell on it.

I turn back to see the front door opened by a rather blank faced man; his eyes downcast. Kanato stood next to him in the door way waiting for me to follow him. I walked up next to him and he began to enter the house. Immediately I notice just how dark it is. Several velvet, old looking, couches sit near the entry way. The floor is completely tile, and there is a large chandler hanging right in front of a grand staircase.

‘It’s just like Adams castle in Beauty and the Beast...’

Kanato begins to walk towards the stairs. I go to follow him. As we walk, I notice more unusual things. The house itself seemed so dark. There were hardly any windows, and the ones that were there were covered with thick, dark curtains.

‘Didn’t he say he had brothers? It doesn’t even really look like they actually own anything.’

The whole place just, sort of seemed like a hotel. Almost, too clean.

‘It’s almost too quiet too, though, I guess it is getting pretty late. Why did I agree to come again? Shouldn’t he be going to sleep soon? Lord knows I’ll need to be.’

“Kanato, do you always follow such a late schedule? Does your family work night shifts?”

“I go to night school.” He leaves it at that.

‘I guess that would make sense…. I wonder what time that starts for him anyway?’

Kanato continues to walk at a brisk pace. We’ve already passed through so many hallways. My short legs are having a pretty hard time keeping up with him. As we walk, I notice an intricate looking wooden door at the end of the hallway. Lord I hope that’s his room. I’m so tired of walking, my calves are burning.

“This is my room, don’t touch anything unless I say you can.” Kanato stares down at me as he says this. He holds Teddy tighter to his neck.

“Oh, no worries; I promise I won’t!” I smile at him, I understand that he’s probably a little possessive of his stuff. He smiles lightly; And, slightly eerie? It very well could be the lighting. Still no windows, that I’ve noticed… He opens the door and we walk inside. If I hadn’t pegged him as childish before now, this certainly would change my mine. Toddler toys are strewn all across his room. There’s a large ladybug with a handle on it’s back, a rocking horse, blocks, wooden cars, a ball, and an array of stuffed animals scattered and stuffed into corners. Along his wall, above his fireplace, are many little figures and dolls. In the center are two candle sticks, with a painting of a woman above them.

‘Is that his mother? They certainly look similar. It’s probably best I don’t ask. He really doesn’t seem like he enjoys talking about his family.’

The whole room was shaded in a dark purple, but thanks to the large bay window doors, it kept the room light enough to see. Though not much.

‘His bed is so huge! Does he really need something that big? Do all rich people have beds this big?’

I take my mind off the thought. “Wow Kanato, I really love the look of your room! It’s decorated so nicely!” He smiles. Compliments seem to work pretty well on him. He must really enjoy attention. Sharply, he grabs my wrist and pulls me forward.

“Come, eat sweets. I had the servants make a lot just for us!” He continues to pull me roughly as he talks excitedly. I look to where he’s taking me. A small, round table near a corner. Piled high on it are so many cakes and pastries. ‘Are these even real? They look like ones you’d see in a magazine!’ He pulls a seat right as I do.

“Take whatever you like, just don’t eat all of it till I’ve gotten to eaten some!” He smiles, but speaks with a malice tone.

“Oh, um, thank you very much Kanato.” I look at whatever is to my right. Fruit tart, I can work with that. I take a very small piece and put it on my plate. “So Kanato? Which of these is your favorite?” 

I ask so I know not to eat any.

He grins at me, “At the moment, it’s chocolate raspberry pudding. Teddy likes strawberry cheesecake best.”

I’ll avoid taking that too.

“What do you like best?”

“Hmm,” I think for a moment, “I suppose I like black forest cake best. Though, blackberry pie is good too.”

He grabs Teddies head, smells it, then speaks. “You like all the bitter things best then I guess. Here,” He says, pushing a platter towards me, “You can have all the dark chocolate. I hate the dry film it leaves on my tongue. I hate the spicy flavor it has too.”

That works I guess. Everybody has their tastes I suppose.

We continue eating till he stops and gives me a once over look.

“Do you always dress so terribly when going to a tea party?”

Ouch.

“Well, I would’ve probably changed if I had known ahead of time. You did invite me pretty spur of the moment.”

“Hold on.” He stands a walks over to a shelf of dolls. He lifts one with sandy blonde hair, and takes one of the bows off of it. He walks back to me and holds it out to me. “Put this on. Tie it into your hair.”

I look at what he’s given me. A small, light blue, velvet bow. I shrug, then wrap my hair up and pin the bow into it.

“There. Now you can look almost as lovely as Lucy.” He looks back over at the doll.

Will I really though?

Probably not. Whatever, it made him happy I guess.

“Next time, you can dress nicer. I hate what you’re wearing. I doesn’t suit you,” He points over to the doll, “Dress like that.” I look at what she’s wearing. Long sleeved frilly white blouse, light blue bell shaped skirt, knee-high frilly white socks, and tiny little mary-jane shoes.

“Well, if I owned clothing like that I guess I could wear it. Though, I don’t know how well any of it would fit me. I’d probably need custom sizing...” I laugh dryly, “But, it is pretty cute.”

Kanato squints, whispers something to Teddy, then continues eating. I shrug, and then continue eating as well. ‘He’s gonna make me fat if he wants me to eat all this...’ This drags on for a short while. After what seems like a good 20 min of silence he speaks up. “You’ve been so quiet. You’re so well behaved.” He pushes over more cake to me as he says this. ‘Is this my reward?’ I just smile, and put the cake next to me. There’s no way in hell I can fit anymore of this in my body. “I was worried you were uncomfortable. But I agree, quiet can be nice.”

“So many of my dolls would cry or twitch and make disgustingly annoying noises. But they’re all silent now.”

This makes me pause my slow eating. Personifying a toy/doll to the point of imagining it to be real can be caused by so many different things. But, the fact that he had what seems like arguments with them to the point of removing them from his life could mean he developed these issues from observation and a lack of interaction. I really want to know more. I’m afraid to ask more. I really don’t want to have him lash back out at me.

I just smile and presume my slow eating.  
‘Is there anyway to fake my eating? I’ve studied anorexia and body disorders. What was one of their ways of doing it? I’m getting sick feeling...’

Kanato pulls Teddy upwards again to whisper something to him. As he starts to place him back into his lap, there’s a knock on the door. Then the door flings itself open.

“Hey, it’s time for the family dinner! We’ve been having to wait on your ass, so hurry this shit up and get down to the dining room!”

‘Why even knock if you were just going to force your way in here?’

A boy with pale hair and harsh red eyes spits at Kanato. Is this his brother? They must not have a good relationship.

“Apparently, your little guest has been invited too.” He glares harshly at me as he says this. “Fuckin’, hurry up! I don’t want to be forced to come back up here again!”

He slams the door back shut and then, I assume, leaves back to the dinning room.

‘Oh god, please don’t make me eat dinner.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love blackberry pie so much.
> 
> Next time, a wonderful family dinner. Stay tuned for a quicker update this time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story to post onto here, so be gentle with me lolol. Feel free to follow my tumblr, cocaine-bird, if you wanna chat or see any art that I may post. I'll make some drawings of characters and scenes. Kissies and hugs and hopefully I'll update soon!


End file.
